You Belong To Me
by Anendee
Summary: Things are not as they seem. Ken is more then others think and Farfarello is scarier then anyone will ever know. Farfarello plans to throw the world into Chaos and begin the Ultimate distruction of Earth, just to fulfil a plan set several Millenia ago. H
1. Not Good

You Belong to Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Ken, Farfarello or Ran, though I wished I did, Farf would be too much to handle and well I can only deal with the silent treatment for so long, though Ken on the other hand...hhhmmm. Ok I don't own them but doesn't mean I don't plan to play with them. (Wink) just to be sure we understand each other. I own nothing, never have never will, suing me for my non existent money isn't necessary. So I beg u not to. I'm only borrowing the characters for entertainment. I'm so broke I can't even lay claim to the sanity I had a month ago (my brother came home and demanded it back!)

Rating: for now PG13 will evolve to NC17  
Pairings: definite KenxRan (when it comes around) FarfiexKen  
(this depends on what kind of mood I'm in when I get around to it)

Warnings: Ok, there will be NCS. The ever popular  
(and oh so nummy) yaoi (male/male sexual relationship) and Shounen  
Ai (malemale emotional relationship) Angst (for my stories this is  
a given) Ok this is the big one, for people who are religious, this  
might not make you happy as I have changed some thoughts and theories in the Bible  
and theories about the Soul. As I do believe in reincarnation, I  
have no problem using it; I don't expect you to have to if you want  
to read this fic. Keep in mind this is only for entertainment  
value.

Notes: I prefer Ken with Blue green eyes and Yohji with Blonde hair  
as like the series. I have never seen Gluhen or the movie and have  
never had the opportunity to read the manga. So bear with me and  
enjoy!

Oh and please review so I know if I should post the rest of this!  
kitty thoughts

Schuldig invasion of mind some one responding in the same manner

All Reincarnated Souls and Consciousnesses go to the core of the Earth were the Earth Spirit resides, while it Guides nature and learns general things, the individual experiences that come from the individual Souls help strengthen the Soul and help in the guidance of the planet Earth overall. They all deposit their knowledge before returning to Heaven where they will be reassigned in the future. Each soul retains the knowledge of previous lives. Now there are several different types of Souls...

Excerpts from The Book of Heaven's Souls 7th edition The Heirarchy for the Consciousness to Learn after its first Life Cycle.

Hidaka Ken knew something wasn't right when he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the mission, and Farfarello. He tried to glance around and found that difficult. He tried moving other parts and found his hands had fallen asleep underneath him where they were tied directly under the small of his back, making his back arch uncomfortably. He found that his feet were hobbled and he was strapped to a hard slab of some sort. He would say it was cold but with him laying on if for God knows how long, it was no longer cold. With his range of movement he didn't find any of his teammate and that made him feel considerably better.

Ken remembered being attacked from behind by the psycho knife wielder. He had thought they had killed off Schwartz a year ago and that gave Farfarello an added edge. He had been separate from the group so he wasn't worried as much about them. He gave them the heads up over their com system Omi had set up. "Keep a watch out for Schwartz, I have Farfarello here," Usually, where there was one Schwartz member, especially Farfarello, there were others.

##############FLASHBACK######################

"Siberian! Report your position immediately!" Ran demanded over the com unit. By that point Ken was getting his butt kicked too much to even respond negatively to the demand. He got a lucky swipe to Farfarello's shoulder but it didn't even seem to faze the other man. Farfarello side stepped a lunge from the shorter man and slashed across Ken's exposed back. Unfortunately for Ken, that was when an intense pain crashed through his mind, bringing the ex soccer player to his knees. The last think Ken saw before slipping into unconsciousness, was Farfarello licking his blood off the knife.

########END FLASHBACK######################

That was how Ken ended up tied to a slab in nothing but his boxers, it sucked but as the others seemed to be safe, it was a bit more tolerable. Ken tried twisting in the bonds that held him down and was rewarded by a "Tsk," that intruded from the deep shadows in the room. "Now why must you try to escape, it's not like we have done anything to you. Yet," Crawford the American Precog, stepped out of the shadows.

The grin on his face chilled Ken to the bones. It wasn't any where near sane. Ken tried for bravado, as it was all he had, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go!" His voice remained strong, not one squeak was evident, as he was worried and scared.

The grin just became wider and scarier, striking to Ken's core. "Hidaka, we are going to get better acquainted. You, Schuldig, Farfarello and I," There was no way he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body as Crawford's tone and eyes slithered along his body. He closed his eyes and brought up an image of the strong Weiß leader, for strength and comfort.

Ran isn't going to save you, so you can stop hiding behind him

Ken jumped as much as his restraints allowed him to at the invasion from the German Telepath. Christ, that scared the shit out of me, I can't figure out which of the two are scarier. At least Farfarello would kill me and be done with it. These bastards are supposed to be dead!

Now now, we didn't insult your antecedents so we ask you don't insult ours. Oh, about Farfarello, what if I told he likes to play before he kills? Would you still prefer to deal with him instead of us?

Ken didn't know what to think anymore, so he concentrated on images of his friends and the other members of Weiß. Ran was first, the strong relatively quiet leader, he cared more then he ever let on, but had lightened up since Aya had woken up almost a year ago. Omi the computer whiz and over all nice guy, always had a smile. Yohji, his best friend, the only one who had half a clue as to how he felt for the red head leader, and that was because he figured it out on his own, not because Ken told him. He was smarter then many gave him credit for.

Aww, how cute, you're sweet on the red head, maybe we can get him to join us...?

"NO! Leave him out of this!" Ken's rebellious thoughts made Schuldig chuckle as he stepped up behind Crawford.

"Aw, come on, it'd be fun!" Schuldig was hitting on sensitive areas on Ken's mind and enjoying every minute of it.

Ken finally just gave up dealing with them. He retreated to the silent corner of his mind, the place he went when he had a mission, only a little deeper. The place he hid in when he thought about Ran too much. The telepath didn't need to tell Crawford that Ken was withdrawing from them. It was all in the way his eyes had blanked and his head turned to the side.

Crawford just signaled to the grinning telepath as he moved to leave the room. They would have plenty of time to prepare him for what they had planned. He gave one last look to the young man bound to the alter. oh, yes, we have such great plans for you.

I knew I shouldn't have left. The damned idiot still hasn't returned. When I get my hands on him he'll wish they had killed him. Those bastards are supposed to be dead, no one should have survived that. The red headed leader of Weiß paced in the room of the missing brunette. He was pissed, he just lost a member of his team, but that wasn't the only reason why. The other reason was one he didn't even realize was there.

A short blonde stood in the hall and listened to the sound of his leader pacing. He was worried about both of them. Omi realized that there was more to Ran's anger then just the capture, but he didn't think Ran knew why. And with Schwartz back they had their work cut out for them.

A taller blonde was smoking like a chimney outside, below Ken's room. He had a bad feeling about this. The fact that only Farfarello was seen of Schwartz made him wonder what the hell was going on now. It didn't bode well. There was something just not right about this. Why Ken? That was the real question.

Author's notes: ok I know I'm strange and not right but that shouldn't stop u from responding... please? Tell me what you think even if you hate it I just want to know. There is more strange not rightness to come so stay tuned and hopefully you'll see something worth your time...

(Ken pops up): people please have mercy; the sooner you respond the sooner she will finish her torture.

Farfarello: this hurts God so I'm happy. I hurt God so much in this I don't want it to end.

Ken sweat drops

Ran swinging his katana: He is mine!

Farfarello: No he is mine. (Yanks Ken to him)

Ken: DON'T YOU TWO START AGAIN!

Anendee: uhh, yeah, what they say, though personally I think Ken should be Farfarello's, or maybe Ran's. What do you think?


	2. This Was Not What I Was Taught in Sunday...

CHAPTER 2: This was not what I had been taught in Sunday School

Author: Anendee

You know the drill already and my notes take up a lot of space. On with the fic

Anendee: I'm sorry, I now this is really short but I have plans for the next chapter to make it long and full of info. Be warned lots of Bible related stuff and twistings of some of the teachings in it.

Consciousness- the step before New Soul, in which the Consciousness goes through 10 life cycles with Guidence from an Elder Soul or higher. While there is a Consciousness residing in a body, there is also another Soul, so that body will house 2 entities until death. Consciousnesses are the offspring from Soul Mates that have found one another. A Consciousness is not allowed to be guided by the parent souls.

The First Soul- The First is the first Souls ever created. God had started all incarnations out as New Souls as there was no one to guide them. The First was the living Soul God had Put in the core of the Earth to help it grow mature and Guide life and nature. The 5 Ancients that have no choice in returning to Earth are the 2 that cycle in and out once every 1000 years so the last one can have a break and the three that protect the First and any other Earth Souls that wants to be incarnated as a human before they take their shift. The first Soul is not allowed a Soul Mate, as it feels content as it is. If this Soul were ever to Merge or Bond it would no long be the First Soul and a chain of events will unfold that could bring about the destruction of the Earth.

The Heirarchy for the Consciousness to Learn: Excerpts from The Book of Heaven's Souls 7th edition

Most people watching the blonde of Schwartz wouldn't be able to tell the man was sane. Most would say he was beyond psycho, but it was all an act. He had found it was easier to make them think he was stark raving mad then for them to admit demons really existed. Yes, Farfarello was a demon, and a very old one.

His mission was to find a very special soul. Many thought he was psycho and part of that was because he would attack many random people, or at least people thought it was random. He would attack those that felt like they had what he had spent four hundred years searching for. Four hundred years was nothing to the hundreds of centuries Lucifer had spent sealed.

Contrary to belief Lucifer and Satan are 2 different entities. Lucifer was the first angel cast out from heaven that was true. God found that Lucifer really did rival Him in power. God imbued one of his most trusted officers, and one He knew was a traitor, with immense power. God had to choose between the devil he knew and the devil he didn't. Satan took over hell rather easily with the barrowed powers of all of heaven. God did something that would save heaven and earth in the ensuing centuries. Satan, as soon as he sealed Lucifer, didn't know he would lose the divine power. Lucifer had the power to take over heaven and Earth, he had charm and charisma, and even angels were hard pressed to not believe what he would say. That was why so many angels fell from grace. Satan didn't have that kind of sway, he had been lucky to hold onto Hell for as long as he had. He was lucky to have time to corrupt the human race as it evolved.

Those loyal to Lucifer have been trying to over throw Satan for longer then the human race has been around. Many had given their "lives" demons, angels and humans alike, to free the first Fallen One. No one had any clue until about 1000 years ago how to set him free. They finally found out about the oldest soul. This soul was thought to be the first soul to descend to Earth after God had wiped it clean, after the great flood. This was also the first soul god had ever created; some thought it was a plant soul, though in actuality, it was the first soul of the earth itself. There was a rotation of souls. The ones not in the core, guiding life and nature, were held in heaven, though every once in a while were allowed to go to earth in any incarnation they chose.

They are impossible to retrieve when in heaven. On earth it's a bit different. They can't be killed by any one knowingly working for Lucifer, but unknowingly was a different story. Farfarello knew he had finally found the First Soul as he couldn't kill Hidaka. Hidaka's aura protected him in a way it shouldn't have. This was Farfarello's last opportunity to retrieve this Soul, because when the body dies then the Soul will Transfer back to Heaven then to the Earth itself. Its rotation had come up. Farfarello hadn't planned on waiting millennia again for it. As Lucifer's second in command, he didn't plan to fail his Fallen Leader, he planned to make up for his past failures over the countless centuries, and he would use the unsuspecting Schwartz to do it, and Hidaka Ken.

Author notes: sorry if you are religious and this offends you. I have been reading several FarfDemon fics and while I love them, I had an idea and this is so far where it's going. Please tell me what you think before Farf and Ran kill each other over Ken.

Anendee sweat drops when she sees a big ball of dust kicked up by the two combatants and Ken standing in the background looking for ways to escape: yeah, ok, um guys, this isn't up to me anymore so will you please stop tearing up my roommates room, before she kicks my butt?


	3. Almost only Counts in Horse Shoes, Hand ...

Chapter 3: Almost only counts in Horse Shoes, Hand Grenades and Amotic Bombs

All warnings and notes still apply...

Notes: profuse thanks are handed out to Yohji's Kare Bear, a fellow author and friend here on for the beta-ing she has done for me! Thanks girl! Looking forward to the next chapter of Mountain Retreat.

The Items Necessary for the Ceremony

One must first have:

The First Soul, UnMerged, and Unchanged by anything but knowledge.

The Obsidian Soul Drinker Knife. This foot long blade was shaped from the finest Obsidian ever to be seen with a handle of silver wire that wraps around its base.

The Alter of Samanthis, the Alter where unknowingly all the most evil of people are drawn.

The Night of a New Moon, the No Moon Night, Dark as the evil one's soul.....

Such information needed that was gleaned by force from the second of the Merged lines descendents by Schuldig and Farfarello

There are many things unknown to the world at this point, most people went along with their lives, having long since forgotten anything of any real value to the future and of the past. If they had remembered or had chosen to believe in the past, what Farfarello was up to would horrify most of the world. The Angels wouldn't stand for it and would actively guide their human charges to the path of right and stop him, but no one remembered or knew. Except one, ok three. God himself knew how to release Lucifer, the first Merged Soul and through its line the last of the line, and the First Soul itself, though that knowledge had long since been buried top protect it. There was a line of Merged Souls that knew part of the process and they were the most accessible...

Jei had gotten his hands on the second Merged line. The only other normally accessible source was the Fist Merged line and well it was nearly impossible to get the info out of God or the First. This left the other two relatively secret sources. Jei had a hard time cracking this source despite the betrayal the Merged had suffered to be delivered into Jei's hands.

One thing the Demon didn't care about was that he used people and things as he saw fit and removed any obstacles in his way. Schuldig was a great tool. While it had taken the German Telepath hours of mind games and torture to awaken the knowledge, it had proved useful to Jei. He now knew how to release his Commander from the Seal that had imprisoned him for countless centuries. He didn't care about the source anymore as he was positive that Schuldig had gotten every piece of information out of her.

For the last several weeks the Demon had been searching for the tools he needed to conduct the ceremony. He first one he found was the Alter of Samanthis. As he was unconsciously pulled to it anyway (as all evil things and people are) this was no real big surprise. The Ceremonial Knife, the Soul Drinker Knife was harder to find. There had been many forgeries made as the original was cool' as the people pf this particular time might say. He had finally found the Obsidian blade with its silver wire wrapped handle in a shrine to a deity long since forgotten by all except God.

The last thing he needed had been the First Soul and he found that Elusive Soul in the body of one Hidaka Ken. Jei played with the knife as he headed down the long winding stairwell to the basement (read Dungeon) of this old Castle Schwarz had bought.

The first thing he saw was his captive, back arched and vulnerable to attack. Jei's blood quickened at the though of the blood he was to shed this night.

He finally had everything he needed, and soon his Lord would be free again.

Ken knew something was not right when Schuldig and Crawford left for the seemingly endless period of time. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice when someone had stopped right next to the stone table. He would have been feverishly working on his bonds but had long since given up trying with his hands and arms numb. He felt more then saw the presence by the stone slab he was tied to and knew this didn't bode well for him before he even knew who it was.

He turned his head to the side; the pain of the movement made him slow, and came face to face with a single golden eye. He let out an involuntary squeak. His mind, one of the only things not numbed by the position, whirled frantically, knowing that this was so not good and that he had to find a way to at least unbind himself. Ken was extremely conscious of the fact that he was belly up and completely exposed to the Berserker's many sharp implements of torture, namely his sword and knife.

Jei, with the glint of blood lust in his good eye, leaned forward to listen to the frantic beating of Hidaka's heart. He reveled in the fear and panic he caused in such an old soul, a soul that should have seen every monstrosity man has ever committed.

"Soon, He shall be released, and then God shall really suffer. Suffer as he hasn't for Millennia." Jei stroked Hidaka's naked torso starting at his collar bone down to his navel then back up and across to create a cross. Jei's touch left a burning trail of ice so the cross appeared frozen in Hidaka's skin.

Ken couldn't help but to shiver in pain and from the cold of the touch. His mind was reeling trying to figure out what was going on. He kept coming up blank, and what had Farfarello meant by he shall be released..'?

Ken felt a warm presence well up through him, then a cool green light spread the warmth across his upper body. The burning cold receded and all that was left were then scars as if some one had traced the same path as Farfarello with one of the Madman's knives.

Hidaka shivered. Jei watched as the First healed the body, and grinned. Healing was a power left only to Angels and Ancients and, of course, the First. He didn't care that, for the moment, Hidaka didn't fear him; the confusion was just as sweet. It meant to Jei that the First was Guiding during this Incarnation. Which was something else he didn't have to find a way to capture, a Consciousness

Farfarello let out a low chuckle that felt as if it crawled over Ken's skin and left him feeling bereft of warmth and happiness. He shook with the need to escape to return home. To see Ran...

The grin on Farfarello's face as he turned and left Ken still bound to the warming stone turned his blood cold. He hoped that he never had to hear the laugh and see that look ever again on the blonde's face...

Delirium was beginning to set in a few hours later when Ken thought he saw Schuldig with a woman slung over his shoulder. Her rear was sticking up in the air and her long coppery hair almost brushed the floor behind the telepath. Schuldig sent a smirk to Ken as he headed away from the light that had been centered on Ken, leaving the surrounding area dark and forbidding.

What? No thoughts of rescuing the damsel in distress? I'm disappointed in you, I'm sure Ran would have thought along those lines. Ken could do nothing about his reaction to Schuldig's invasion. Especially as he had been devoid of human company for more hours then he could remember now.

Ken's mind was sluggish as the rest of him would have been if he was released. The cold shivers wracked his fit body, and the lack of blood didn't help some of his extremities, and too much wasn't helping the others. His entire body felt as if it had fallen asleep instead of just his hands and arms. He had no real feeling in any part of him, except for the unnatural cold. His breath came in and out in short puffs in the cold and several times he almost choked on his saliva as he tried to swallow with his head at the awkward angle. He knew that if this position was alleviated soon, he would die. Be it from exposure, or too much blood to the head or whatever, it was going to happen...

Schuldig could tell by the state of Hidaka's mind that he was suffering and Death would visit the captive soon. He sent a thought to Crawford, Farf needs to take better care of his toys, Siberian isn't going to last much longer if he stays as he is.

You are Uncanny sometimes, I just had a vision of the boy's demise if we wait for Farfarello to return., go down there and start to untie him, I'll be down momentarily

Yes, Sahib Schuldig sent back sarcastically, but he headed to the dungeon anyway. He was still trying to figure out what Farfarello had him rip from the girl's mind all those weeks ago, it was disjointed and yet still sounded as a ceremony of sorts, but for what? And what did he need Hidaka for?

Schuldig stepped off the last stair and probed for the minds of the captives in the area. He let out a German curse when he found Hidaka's blank. Shit! Crawford, he isn't breathing! the German sent to the American when he approached and checked the younger man bound to the stone slab. Crawford's curse was his only response as Schuldig quickly undid the bindings to lay Hidaka flat on his back.

Schuldig then placed his hand on Hidaka's forehead and gently tilted his head well back. He used his finger to hook around the young man's tongue and flipped it out of the way. He then place two fingers under the point of the brunette's chin and lifted his jaw.

Staying in his kneeling position, Schuldig then pinched closed Hidaka's nose when he didn't start breathing on his own after his tongue wasn't blocking his airways anymore. He took a full breath and placed his lips around Hidaka's mouth to make a good seal.

He then gave two full breaths by mouth-to-mouth, until he saw the chest rise. The two seconds it took for that seemed to be an eternity, knowing that Farfarello would not be happy if Siberian died at this time. He removed his lips from the Japanese man's mouth and watched as his chest deflated. He did this once more, hoping for any signs of breathing and found none.

Schuldig normally couldn't care less about any of Weiß, but he did value certain parts of his body, his head and his dick were two of the more valued pieces of anatomy. Control of Farfarello was hard to maintain on any given day, but the Berserker was damn near impossible. Schuldig didn't want the damaged caused coming out or off of him or out of his wallet. It was safer for the other three members of Schwarz to keep him relatively happy and in control.

The German now had to start the chest compressions, and he wasn't happy about this. Lucky for him, Crawford showed up finally, as Schuldig was no good at compression. He tended to break the bones from to much pressure.

Crawford kneeled next to the seemingly dead man; he swiftly located the bottom of Hidaka's ribcage with his index and middle fingers of the hand closest to Hidaka's feet. He kept his fingers together as he slid his fingers up to the Japanese man's breast bone. He then spread his index and middle fingers, leaving the middle finger higher up and the index lower on the breast bone.

The American Placed the heel of his other hand on the sternum next to the index finger in the notch in the rib cage. He placed the hand used to locate the notch at the rib cage on top and parallel to the hand that is on the sternum. He then interlocked his fingers and leaned over Hidaka, keeping his arms and elbows in a straight and locked position.

He then positioned his shoulders directly over his hands and depressed Hidaka's sternum. He let up completely with out losing contact with the chest beneath his hands and smoothly completed fifteen before backing off quickly to let Schuldig perform the mouth to mouth twice more

They continued the tag team resuscitation for several more rounds before Hidaka gave a gasp and started sputtering back to life. The young man's blue green eyes were large with confusion and shock. The two Schwarz members backed off to allow him space to breathe.

He curled into a ball with his back to them as he concentrated on nothing but sucking oxygen into his deprived lungs and body. he didn't care that Schuldig and Crawford were there and he didn't care that he was wracked with shock and cold shudders. What he did care about was that some parts of his sore body were making them selves known and the pain was excruciating. He never felt the blanket that was wrapped around his shuddering form.

What he did notice was that he was being, none too carefully, hauled into some one's arms as if he was a child and carried off. That was the last thing he noticed before he passed out from the shock...

Anendee: well hell, I hadn't planned for that to happen! Sorry Ken! I really am. (is faced with a fuming Ken, a pissed off Farfarello a glaring Ran and a Smirking Schuldig.)

Schuldig,: hey. I don't mind, I got to kiss him (contuinues with his self satified smirk)

In unison the other three say: IT WASN'T A REAL KISS!!!

Farf: you know I can still remove one of the 2 most precious things to you and u will still function as a telepath. (toying with a dull blade he keeps that way for just that reason)

Ran: and I can remove the other part and never have to worry about you ever again. (Katana sheathed but his hand is on the hilt)

Ken: I don't know about you, but I don't think I would want to piss off either of them right now.

Schuldig pales: (gulp) You know I think your thoughts are all uncharitable and that I really have some appointment to keep. (Dashes for the door)

Crawford: I could have seen all that coming with out a vision.

Anendee: Yeah well can you see what I'm going to type next?

Crawford: one of the future possibilities is the #$!)& scene. But that is just one of many as you have just proven with this particular chapter. (adjusts his glasses)

Anendee: know -it -all. You will forgive me right Ken? You know I torture, cuz I care.

Gets dirty looks from all three.

Anendee: you know what? I think I'm going to see what my roommate is up to, gottagobye! (sprints for door)


	4. Oh, The Pain! The Torture! Oh, Yeah, th...

Chapter 4:oh, the Pain, The Torture, oh Yeah, the Back Up Supply

All standard notes warnings etc apply, oh and blood pain and that sort of not niceness, no NCS. Yet.

The Ceremony itself

On the night of a New Moon, have your First Soul bound with its back Arching so the stomach and neck are exposed and Vunerable to attack.

With the Soul Drinker Knife in hand, say over the Captive First.

:Night of the No Moon, darkness to my Darkness, Drink the Blood of the First on the first."

Then Use the Soul Drinker and Slash Either the Throat or Gut the First's Body colloerbone to navel. Your choice. DO NOT LET THE BLOOD ON THE KNIFE DRIP ON TO THE ALTER! The ceremony will fail if that happens on any bloodletting night.

What the second merged line doesn't know: Depending on the strength of the First, you could get all the blood or just a drop. A drop is all you need to turn the healing light into crushing one.If the First is weak enough, the merging will take place sometime between instantly and the time of the first Quarter Moon. A putrid green light will eminate from the body when the Merging is complete.

Lame Hidaka, very Lame. I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you were stronger then suicide Ken could feel the smirk through the link Schuldig had forged.

What would Abyssinian have to say to that, I wonder?

Fuck you

Would you really?

Go to hell, you asshole

been there, and do you really think so? I always thought of myself as more of a dick.

Ken couldn't take it anymore, his frustration level had hit its limit before sparking into his renowned temper. He tried to lunge for the telepath and found himself flat on the floor with heavy weight on his back, which protested. Not that he would have made it far regardless. He was still weak from his near death experience. Now he was beginning to wish it hadn't only been a near miss.

His thoughts retreated once again. Passed the place where Ran would normally be in his mind, passed the assassin silence, to a place where time meant nothing and sanity was measured by how long he could stand being there before he went insane from inactivity and silence. He didn't stay long, too many things kept poking at him. He resurfaced and actually opened his eyes this time.

What he found was a room, devoid of furnishings except the sparse bed he was lying on. He wasn't restrained in any way and this puzzled him until he tried the door. Of course it was locked, but it never hurt to try. He jumped when Schuldig made himself known again, You know, I think you would be one of those people who keep twitching after they die, you just can't seem to stay still. Makes me wonder... Schuldig didn't finish his sentence, he just left it hanging, which didn't help Ken's nerves any.

Before Ken stepped away from the door he heard shouting coming from somewhere. "Do you realize he could have died down there? He is currently fighting off shock and a fever from being left down there. You have to learn to take better care of your toys if you want them to..." Crawford moved out of Ken's hearing range so he didn't catch the rest of the lecture. It was strange listening to Crawford coldly scolding Farfarello as if he were just a child.

eavesdropping, huh? Well you must be feeling better. Oh and don't worry, there is no escape, and Farfarello should be up soon with your dinner. Ken's eyes flew around the room, frantically searching for a weapon to us, anything at all. He knew the window was too small, and he had nothing to use! Schwarz must do this often; the thought zoomed out of his mind as he made a snap decision when the door swung open. Ken had unconsciously positioned himself in the best place for an attack. He clasped his hands together, making a large fist. He swung up and to the right then used his backswing to send his doubled fist crashing against Farfarello's temple with a desperate force. Before he could make a dash for the door, he found himself slammed up against it. His wrists were being held high above his head in one of Farfarello's hands. In the other hand of the psycho, was his blade of choice, a long thin dagger like knife. He had it pressed into Kens throat as he used his body weight to slowly add pressure to the blade against the delicate skin.

The Look in the man's one golden eye was enough to make Ken cringe, but his action made Ken shudder in revulsion and in vague pleasure. Farfarello decided to drink straight from the tap so to speak and was sucking on the deep but thin red line left by the removed blade.

Jei was almost ecstatic. Straight from the source, blood was always sweeter then from a knife as it had time to cool. The fragrance of fear, confusion and blood with the hints of disgust and pleasure were a heady combination coming from Hidaka. Jei knew that now was the time to start. The sooner he finished the ceremony to release his Lord, the sooner he and Hidaka, the First, the Oldest, could play.

Ken could barely keep up as he was dragged back down several flights of stairs. It took all of his concentration to just keep going and not be dragged behind the Berserker, as he felt would happen if he happened to trip or lose his balance. Ken knew that he was being led, if that is what you wanted to call the near dragging, back to where he had started earlier that day.

This time Ken could tell you almost exactly what had happened and how he got there. Farfarello hurled him against the slab of now cold stone. Ken didn't even have time to consider trying to run as Schuldig sent a spike of pain right through his mind, making Ken double over with agony. This allowed Farfarello to lift a curled Ken on to the alter. Schuldig had to send another one to cause unconsciousness for a few moments. When Ken woke up with the pain slamming against his head, he found that his back was arched and his hands were bound and beneath him again. He felt his hands and arms fall asleep again in a matter of minutes. His breathing became shallow and quick, as if there just wasn't enough air in the room for him.

HE watched wearily as Farfarello approached him with a new knife in hand. The blade appeared to be obsidian, based on how dark the black was and how sharp it appeared. Ken watched in horror as Farfarello raised the blade and said, in a reverent voice, "Night of the No Moon, darkness to my Darkness, Drink the Blood of the First on the first."

Ken watched in a horrified fascination as the blade seemed to slowly arch toward him. He watched as first Farfarello did a quick maneuver and the blade began slicing into the skin from the right of his color bone and below it about an inch, making Farfarello lean over him, to his left side in the same place. Farfarello then twisted the knife and stabbed just a bit of it into the base of his neck, where neck and collarbone meet, and slid it downward, all the way to Ken's navel. Halfway through this cut the pain began to seep into his stunned mind. It wrenched a scream out of him and a warm green light, like the previous one to heal him.

Jei watched in anticipation as the blood welled quickly then began to spill over the ridges of flesh he had created with the knife. But what should have been a glorious fall of blood never came. Jei watched in helpless anger as the life fluid seemed to travel backwards, as if time had been rewound, until he spotted a single drop of the viscous liquid slowly snake its way down the First's left side. Jei's eyes didn't know where to stay to watch, on the drop of blood that needed to be spilt on the alter, or the green aura that surrounded and healed the First as he looked on. His eye settled on the sweet blood as it dripped onto the alter.

Ken didn't understand what had just happened. At first through the pain, warmth came and enveloped him again, and then all of a sudden, a crushing violent red light replaced the healing one. Ken could feel his fingers cracking under the pressure being forced on him by the scarlet aura. His back and neck were in agony as if someone were trying to break him like a twig. He had thought that what Schuldig had done was beyond pain; well he quickly learned that it was nothing to this. His left arm snapped with an audible, slick snap and protruded from the skin that had once wrapped it. His screams could be heard through out the house.

Ken retreated to the quiet place just before losing consciousness for a moment. The part of him that defines him as Hidaka Ken was desperate for the excruciating pain to be stopped. He delved deep into where another part, a dormant part, of him lay. He was guided by the sense of comfort and home emanating from the part of him. He tried to embrace it when he found it but it repelled him. It gently, as so not to hurt him, pushed him away. Ken's consciousness tried several times before he resorted to force. Even then the presence wouldn't let him get close. The best he could do to alleviate the pain was to curl up beside glow of warmth and comfort he couldn't get to. He was there for what only seemed like a second before he was jerked back into his normal place and consciousness.

Jei looked on, wishing for so many things. He wished he had thought to record the pain, blood and art. The music in the screams of agony, the beautiful writhing movements of the body, the art of pain. He made a note to set up the necessary equipment for the next time if it were needed. In his rapt appreciation, he didn't notice the green seep back into to the red, driving it back.

Ken felt a breeze drift around him, again and again. The cooling breeze that picked up its pace with every pass, was a godsend to the pained young man. The power around him soon built to incredible levels. He felt as if a tornado had formed right above him and was at his control, with the help of something else.

Jei finally noticed the ceesation of the screams and felt a trickle of the power that had built when he hadn't been paying attention. His one eye widened as the First threw his head to the side and snapped open his eyes. The eyes glowed with a force so potent Jei understood for the first time in a long time what fear was. Jei felt as if he had been slammed into by a Mack truck as a wall of air blasted him against the fall 20 feet away...

Anendee shakes her head: that was Disturbing, yikes!

Ken, raises an eyebrow: And you're telling me this? I'm the one stuck suffering through it.

Ran, Coldly: be thankful that you are the Author, hence untouchable by the blade.

Farfarello, look of rapture in his eye: Hhhmm, blood that sweet. Must remember to do that again. The Art of Pain, nicely put.

Anendee: ok let me know what you think, be it to disagree with the disturbing thought or to agree with it or even to tell me I'm horrible and should stop writing, I don't care, just let me know what you think!


	5. I See Said the Blind Man

Chapter 5: I See Said the Blind Man

All notes warning etc still apply

Soul Death-before a Soul of any level dies it will be greatly depressed. Most that die do so because they have lost hope and prefer that over becoming Corrupted. The soul will fade away until there is nothing left but a wisp of smoke and become a star in the night sky. While not all are seen, they are all there. It is said by some that when it rains, the last body of the soul that is too die, has died. The angels and souls still in heaven are crying for their fellow soul. It tends to rain in the region where the body had lived. The more violent the rain/storm(snow and hail included) the higher the Soul had climbed in the hierarchy. In the desert regions where there is little rain is because A: there are few people and Souls in the area that decide to die, and B: because so many have died after their last life that there are no more tears for the region.

Corrupt Soul- those that choose to either A: lose al hope and turn to the evil of the world or B: are those that are swayed through manipulation and charisma. A Soul that has been corrupted maybe Returned, depending on their level in the hierarchy and a few other factors, but tend to be put on heaven arrest for about 50 years. Corrupt Souls then to start at about the same place in the Evil hierarchy as where they were as a Soul. Not much is known about that hierarchy though.

Soul Mate- an SM is a mate to a Soul and they are perfectly suited in all ways for each other, they were latterly made for one another. There may be several Life Cycles between them in age and their position in the hierarchy. They tend to only have one offspring and have to find one another in their incarnations on Earth. They will always be able to find one another in their Life Cycles, though they might not be able to keep them as people do die in Life. Soul Mates bond to create the offspring which will last one hundred years, during which there are no Life Cycles for them, when they separate to begin again the Life Cycles the first Life Cycle after the separation they will Mate as humans and their offspring then will be born, and with it, a Guide. The bonding between a demon and a Soul has never been documented so it is unknown if it can succeed. Merged are different and tend to end up in unhappy ways.

Merged Souls- Old Souls or higher that have merged with the Consciousness they were guiding. This is usually frowned upon, as the Consciousness usually doesn't have much of a choice. If the Merged can't find its Soul Mate or Counterpart, the Merged tend to die with in 10 Life Cycles since the merging. Before Death though the last 3 Life Cycles are violent and the reincarnation tends to be insane. Every once in a while though a Merged finds the best compatible Counterpart which is the merging of the first two Souls Soul Mates. This is rare and has only happened for a few "families". Once an offspring has been produced, it is likely the many of the line will continue to Merge, kind of like its hereditary, thus leading to the End of that particular Family line. Family Lines work much like Human Families do. Of these Family lines, only two have survived in tact over the last several Millennia. Both hold some or all the knowledge needed to release Lucifer.

The Heirarchy for the Consciousness to Learn: Excerpts from The Book of Heaven's Souls 7th edition

She could hear the agonized screams coming from the First. She knew it was just another type of torture the damned German came up with. He had been making her life miserable since minute one of their acquaintance, not that that was by any means willing. The demon, Jei, had found her and she was still trying to figure out how. She knew she was the last of the line with the secret of the first.

She shut her eyes to the bright intensely menacing red light that had once been green, wishing she could close her ears to the pain as well. Damn them, damn the demon, the German and God, damn the entire world. It was one thing to be tortured as she had been up till now, but to be tortured by the use of another's pain, that was something she couldn't handle.

She was the last of the Second Merged line, and the fact she existed was a miracle in and of itself.

ah, ah, now it just doesn't due for you to miss the show.

Her eyes flew open, unfocused and raging. He had invaded once again. Her shields were just no match for the German telepath. She was mentally forced to watch as the demon tried to destroy the world. She heard every scream, every thought, saw every scene as it was played back for her. She could sense the build up of power and noticed the Demon hadn't. She prayed to the God she had long since forsaken this world that the First could feasibly win.

She watched through her own eyes, not the images implanted, as the wall of air blasted the pale demon back several feet. He cracked against the wall and if he had been normal, he would have been killed. Unfortunately he was far from normal and after a few dazed moments, he pushed himself up to his feet. The red tinged green light illuminating the area, yet left her in the darkness to watch what would happen next. The power was building for a second strike and she all of a sudden smelled mint in the air.

The demon slammed his fist along the head of the First, knocking him once again unconscious. The demon then unstrapped the first and headed upstairs. She hoped that as she was seeing this with her own eyes, that she wouldn't have to see more but she was wrong. you didn't thing the show was over yet had you? You should know we are better hosts then that. she shuddered as in her mind's eye, she was again forced to watch the suffering of the First.

The demon had laid him out on a bed, in a room she had only been awake in once. He took various knives he had sent to him to pin the body to the wall against the head board. The demon managed to crucify the body of the first to the wall, yet let the bed support the weight so he couldn't die of asphyxiation, not that he really could die of it given the situation. The thought sickened her as she watched the demon slam the knives through the upturned palms of the First. He could do no more then whimper as a child would, and watched as the blood began to flow down his arms in rivers, a normal person wouldn't be able to survive. He was almost beyond endurance, she could tell, and the tinges of blue were trying for a foot hold in the swirling colors around the body.

The German shut the link off then, giving her control of her thoughts again. well that was fun, I think we should see it again...and again She heard the maniacal laughter echoing over the link he had forged weeks upon weeks ago. He let her shut him out as he knew she would dream of the nightmarish events that really happened...

The rest of Weiß was becoming frantic. They all had a feeling of extreme unease when Ken had been taken, but as the hours passed it became an intense feeling of dread. It reached its peak at midnight the following night, and while it didn't go away, it eased enough for them to think logically. The range of mental powers between them were astronomical, as all their souls were older then dirt, ok not quite that old but close enough. Unfortunately, this life cycle had them unaware of it, for the greater scheme of things.

One such ability was that of Yohji's, he is able to see things as they occur, but not the mind workings or the entire picture, it was very limited. He saw a flash of a young woman with the most horrified look on her face. She was chained to a wall in a dark room. All of this imagery happened in a instant but he still felt he knew who she was, he just couldn't tell you who.

He never told the guys of this, it didn't happen often, but this time just nagged at him.

Ran was more withdrawn then ever and got worse every minute Omi or Yohji or he couldn't find a trace of Ken anywhere. Omi tried the tracker all of them had in every article of clothing except the personals, and they were lead to an ally at the far end of the city.

Unconsciously Omi searched for Ken using his mental power of location. The power was one entirely new to the Soul but was a very passive one so it didn't require much energy. If Schuldig hadn't been with Schwarz, then he would have found Ken easily this way. As it was his computer and mental searches were coming up with nothing that would seriously help.

What did help was that all of their mental power linked itself to the First, which would eventually lead them to Ken, not that they knew this...

Schuldig was enjoying the captive Farfarello had brought home many weeks ago. She had yet to really crack under his pressure and she was just so stubborn. He knew when she broke; it would be an event worth watching. She had power of her own and something that he didn't understand was what she referred to as the First and the other Guardian Souls.

Farfarello, who sifted through her mind contents, hadn't fully realized the extent God would go through to protect the First until he finished with her mind. What he did find out did make sense to him as he always wondered what it was about Weiß that set his blood on fire and the smell of their fear was so potent, despite the fact that they seemed such low level souls. Guardian Ancients, the power they usually possess could easily wipe the floor with the demon as they are rare and more powerful then even some of the strongest inhabitants of all three worlds, heaven, earth and hell. Thoughts streamed in his head as he processed the information. The grin that slowly graced his face was the most terrible smile ever seen on earth at any time. The demon only had one word for Weiß, one goal...Corruption.

Anendee: Ok, well, um, yeah, that was interesting.

Ken: Interesting? You call that Interesting?! You are scary do you realize that! I should by all rights be dead now thanks to your twisted sick mind.

Farfarello: you realize he is right. (Pulls Ken to him and pulls out his knife)

Ran: Back off you asshole! What is it with you and blood? I'm tired of Ken's being spilt. (His hand goes to he hilt of his katana as he turns toward Anendee) who is he going to be paired with?

Anendee: (not liking the gleam in both Farfarello's and Ran's eyes, runs for cover.) shouts: I'm working on it!


	6. Life is Pain, and Art is Blood

Chapter 6: Life is Pain, Blood is Art

Standard warnings etc apply.

Special thanks to: Toniq, my first reviewer, and one who isn't a friend I cajoled into reviewing! Thank you girl! You are going to get your wish, just after a little more, ok a lot more torture and twistedness on my part.

And To my 2 beta's who hate the pairings but love me enough to deal with it, my two best friends in the RW, YohjisKareBear and Yohji Aya and Amanda.

Go visit all three and read their work, its good stuff!

!#$&()

talking to oneself in one's own head

Schuldig invasion to speak

response to Schu

)(&$#!!#$&()

Chapter 6: Life is Pain, Blood is Art

The One capable of releasing Lucifer, through the ritual of the First Night, will forge a connection with the First. The strength of the First and the One will determine the bond ranging from at the strongest Telepathy (and a little bit of the other bonds as well) between the two, to at the weakest occasional touch clairvoyance.

Source Uknown

Ken came to with a distorted view of the world. It was up side down and had the feel of a body's rhythmic sway. It was then that he figured what was going on. He had been apparently slung over someone's shoulder, and judging by the clothes he figured it was Farfarello. They were going up a flight of stairs and he was glad that before he had never paid attention to the walls.

On the walls, were sets of chains. Most remained unoccupied, but every now and then he would see that a set held some other unfortunate soul hostage, unable to break free, and this was just the stair well, Ken couldn't imagine the suffering of those that had to be held in the dungeon itself. Many that were bound to the wall were suspended by their wrists, some even by their feet.

Ken didn't let this faze him as much as it would have in the past. Too much had happened for him to let it get to him now. There was too much riding on this, his sanity for one. After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, light filtered around Farfarello's form as they headed out of the stair well.

Ken began to realize that his healed over wound was bothering him as he surfaced from his numbing thoughts to get a better look around. Farfarello then chose that moment to shift him and send pain lancing through his form. It was almost as if the mad man could read his mind.

maybe he can, ever stop to think of that?

Once again Schuldig had managed to scare the shit out of Ken and he was beginning to resent it in a violent way.

Schuldig just let his chuckle reverberate through Ken's mind, leaving the prone man to think about what he had said.

Ken was amazed. It seemed as if he were transported back into the world of normality. The place he was being held hostage at was dismal and dark, from another time even, until the kitchen, kept sparkling clean with minimal clutter on the counters, a living room, furnished with what looked be plush chairs and a couch, through the living room there was a stair case going up.

When ever the pain Ken was feeling started to subside, Farfarello would shift him, sending the pain coursing through him yet again. The shifting of Farfarello's body told Ken that they must have arrived at Farfarello's desired destination. That thought was followed by the sound and the jarring of a door being kicked open.

Before Ken could even see much of the room, he found himself being flung into the air. He almost didn't have time to register the events taking place before he blacked out, his head striking the head board of the bed he had been tossed onto.

The burst of light hit his eyes when he came to a few moments later. He was getting sick of being knocked out and around. He started a violent struggle that ended almost before it had begun. He had found himself handcuffed to the wall behind him.

He didn't have much maneuverability. He would lucky if he could stretch out flat on his back. He realized the sensation creeping down his arm was the viscous flow of blood from his struggle.

Jei watched intently as the fluid slid down the First's arms. It glinted like a dark precious stone in the light. He moved in for a taste. He felt the bed shift as the First moved as far as he could get while still bound. This amused Jei. He stretched up and lapped the blood from his captive. Slow torturous swipes of his tongue, almost like a lover would.

He slowly moved up the First's arms, using only his tongue to clean away the red stain on the tan skin. He sucked at the wound when he reached Ken's wrist, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the man almost completely beneath him.

Ken couldn't believe what Farfarello was doing. It was almost too much for his mind. The madman was being gentle and it scared him... as well as turned him on. That was what sickened him the most. He had given his heart to the red headed leader of Weiss and yet here her was, almost willing Farfarello to continue with his sensuous torture. He tried to move away again. He feared Farfarello in a completely different way. This was a fear he had never felt before.

Jei knew the instant Hidaka got his wits back. He pulled away from the delicious liquid of life and swiftly, harshly, took the mouth that just a moment before had let out sounds of pleasure. The taste of Hidaka's mouth was sweet, mingled with more blood as his lip had been cut in the hard kiss of dominance.

Ken wasn't expecting this at all. His mind almost shut down from the confusion the Berserker was flooding him with. He felt the slide of hands gliding over his body, and tried to resist the sexual pull they created. With a cry of dismay, he forced his mouth away from the softening one of Farfarello.

"NO! I won't do this! You can't force me to like this, to want this!" he was trying to convince himself that he didn't really like it, that he want it. It just wasn't right.

Jei chuckled at the thoughts racing through his captive's head. Decided to the "nice" ting and allow Hidaka to not crave it. He pulled away long enough to snag one of his knives. He then proceeded to cut away all of Hidaka's clothes, leaving him nothing for cover, and leaving gashes that spilled over with slick shiny blood. He plunged it deep into the yielding flesh of Hidaka's abdomen, causing Hidaka to let out a shriek of pain. Jei twisted the blade. This in turn ripped more anguished sounds from the throat he had once almost claimed in blood. He pulled the serrated knife out and slashed at Hidaka's joints, severing ligaments and muscles.

Jei kept a faint link with Hidaka, pushing him, but not letting him claim the oblivion he was beginning to beg for silently. Jei grew slowly tired of the splash of blood and pain that he caused and switched tactics. He began to slowly cut little shapes into Hidaka's skin. Hidaka, whom had long since lost his voice, began to hoarsely scream as Jei peeled the skin cut outs he had made. He wasn't finished yet, no he did that on all of Hidaka's limbs, and when he finished with one peeling, he would then linger to suck away the blood that welled up and overflowed the shape. The blood and fear was almost orgasmic to Jei.

The pain was excruciating and there was nothing Ken could think of to stop it. He had long since stopped coherent thought, so begging fort mercy was far from his mind. Every time he came so close to the edge, he was tossed back in to the agony the Farfarello was wreaking on his body and mind. If he had anything left other then the mindless screams that were barely a whisper now, the final straw for him would have been the tear drop shape near the inside corner of his right eye, so close to his eye. If he hadn't long since run out of tears he would have almost sworn that the trickle down his cheek was a stream of tears. Ken knew better though.

The sleek line wound its way down Hidaka's face, and Jei just watched this one before he fed off of it. When Jei pulled away he saw the dull flat look in Hidaka's eyes, he knew the thrill of yet another triumph over the First and the God he served. He watched as the faint green glow spread and became brighter. The intensity of the light was almost too much for Jei, but he watched in sick fascination as all his hard work, disappeared right before his eyes.

He knew a hollow ache as the ligaments, tendons and muscles reknitted. As the skin seemed to creep and move to cover the patches he had left. He could almost hear the squishy sound of the organs he had come close to destroying reform, faster now then it had been before. He drank in the sound of the last hoarse sound Hidaka could release as the healing process sped up, now not just to keep him alive, but to completely heal him, to make him whole again physically.

Jei was almost said to see his artwork disappear, leaving behind only the blood he had left, until the thought occurred, he could do it again as often as he would like.

Ken was just at the edge again, one more little thing was all it would take to send him into the oblivion he had begun to crave. His eye sight had gone hazy from blood lose and spent energy. He felt he could almost see the deranged thoughts in Farfarello's head. What was worse was the blood that stained everything he was wearing, even painting his skin a dull red as it dried. The Madman before him started to cackle in the scariest way imaginable, before he swooped down to claim Hidaka's mouth in a savagery that drew yet more blood, pain. He then felt the daggers plunged into his hands, pinning them against the wall that was when the link to his consciousness was severed...

#$&())(&$#!

At the same time that Ken was being tortured God knew where, Ran felt twinges in various locations on his body. He doubled over with what seemed to be a cramp. Omi had sent him out of the shop for the day. The pain lingered for a long time. Nothing seemed to make the phantom pains go away. His joints felt particularly useless and he began to notice thin red lines appearing where the pain was. He felt he was beginning to lose it when it felt as if his skin was trying to crawl off of him in shapes. So many different shapes and the sizes varied as well. While that was the worst of it, it had started the night Ken had disappeared.

That night he couldn't get rid of the Ache that resounded through his head. It would subside a bit to come lancing back. The pain strangely enough seemed to be strongest when they were at the ally where they found Ken's clothes. The farther away they got, the more the pain seemed to ease up. It wasn't just pain ran was feeling. He had completely irrational bouts of fear, and pleasure. So many emotions, hitting a man that had long since buried his own.

Ran knew why he was so pissed; he just wasn't ready to admit it. But he knew that if things for all of them didn't change somehow and soon, they were never going to find Ken, dead or alive, and living might just become an issue for the three remaining Weiß as well...

!#$&()

WHAP!

Anendee: OUCH! What the Hell was that for?! rubs head

Ran and Ken: Pain!

Ken: you give it to us, in spades.

Ran: Why shouldn't we give some back?

Farfarello: But pain is such a beautiful thing

Kenmumbles: sure if you don't feel it. rubs his right hand around his left wrist, wincing

Farfarello: Ah, but to be the cause of such a glorious thing his one eye sparkles maniacally

Rangrumbles: One of these days, Ken is going to hate you and I will finally get my third wish.

Anendee: oh and what were the first 2?

All three give author the stupid look

Anendee: What? What did I say?

Weiß and Schwarz all together now: Clueless Moron!

Anendee pouts: that hurts, guys, am I not nice to you?

Crawford sputters and the rest give Anendee the disgusted look.

Schuldig: you think you are nice to us? I have seen nicer thing done to people in horror films, lady. Man, are you delusional. shakes head

Anendee: Fine, I know when I'm not loved!


	7. Curiosity Killed the Cat

You Belong to Me

Chapter 7: Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Author: Anendee

Special thanks go to YohjisKareBear and Yohji Aya and Amanda! My beta's and best friends in the RW. You girls rock! And to my reviewers! I got 2! Toniq and Beysie. You guys are the best! Thank you for reviewing. Cookies to all and a piece of fanart for one of your fics, your choice which! Let me know, hehe.

All notes and warning apply, including abut not limited NCS and twisted mind games and YAOI! If you are against males have a gratifying sexual relationship you really will be offended and might want to leave now. If you are against physical and mental abuse, you really might want to leave now as well. Hey at least this time there isn't excessive blood.

/Images of Ken, in the minds of others, and Yohji's flashs of sight/

Chapter 7: Curiosity Killed the Cat (no pun intended)

Souls retain the information from previous lives and store it in the mind of their current body. Most people can't not access this information, only special ones can and they usually can only scratch the surface. This font of knowledge is protected to keep the world from destruction.

The First when Reincarnated is sent with others to help It. Most lives this is not an issue, but just in case. The first is linked to those Souls, mentally. This helps should the worst happen.

Book of the Heavens, 7th Edition.

!#$&())(&$#!

Mercy didn't come with the loss of Consciousness as Ken had so prayed for. Farfarello took the time to sift through the memories of Ken's. He peeled them back as one would an onion.

Every memory he pulled led to more of that life. After there were no more memories of that life, and new one would take its place. Farfarello found out so much through the link he had thought was created by Schuldig.

It is said that humans only use 10 of their brain. This is true, and yet there is the potential for more if humans so desired it. But there would always be a large chunk mostly inaccessible to the normal human. The human brain is much like a computer in this aspect. When a Soul goes to inhabit a new body, it transfers all the memories of the previous live. Most people can not access this information at all.

Farfarello amazed both himself and Ken with what he was finding. Every image, most of them dark and angst riddled, frightened Ken. Images of every Atrocity and Depravity ever committed and witnessed by man was recorded and imprinted in the memories. Farfarello pulled and compiled the worst of mankind to form a sick kind of slide show. Everything form the Holocaust, to Countess Elizabeth Bathory, whom bathed in the blood of virgins, to lumps of meat, as that is all that the flesh piles could really be called, of children. It continued for hours, one by one, a sick slide show.

Through all of this, Ken tried to get close to that source of unattainable peace. He knew there was no hiding from what Farfarello had unleashed, but it didn't mean he had to take on all the pain of it. The source allowed him closer then the last time, and it was enough to ease a tiny portion of the pain for the next several days…

!#$&())(&$#!

Ran vomited, again. He had barely made it out the back of the Koneko No Sumi Ie. The feeling of nausea just kept building over the hours. Ran knew he wasn't physically sick but he couldn't figure out what was happening to him. It was getting g more and more difficult to get through the days anymore. He had begun, a week ago, to have irrational bouts of fear (not his, there was nothing to fear near him at the time) and the resulting anger that was his.

Everyday for the last week he had had the urge to end everything, and it was almost impossible for him to figure out if it was him or not that felt this way. Ran had found himself suddenly reacquainted with every negative emotion humans were able to feel. Several times when the phantom pains got too much and a person would normally pass out, Ran's body would just go slack, and he would wish to pass out to escape the pain.

The red head almost never slept anymore. He kept seeing Ken, bound in various positions. Most of what he saw made him sick. He could match pain for pain with the torture Schuldig (a/n: yes he can see the torturer) handed to the bound man. Every morning there were marks that correlated with the ones inflicted on Ken as Ran slept, never able to wake from the nightmares he would witness. Ran had lost some weight and lacked the energy he usually had from the lack of sleep. Every night mare just got worse. Schuldig would force himself on Ken, using the most pain he could. Everything was a visual and emotional torture for both the young men. What really scared ran was while he felt what ken felt in the nightmares, he could feel the shift of emotions for the Schwarz mad man Farfarello. He frequently 'saved' Ken from Schuldig and when he would, ran would be flooded with relief, a different emotion from the hate that first arrived.

Ran wasn't the only one with problems though. Omi had taken an indefinite leave from school. He spent every waking minute in front of his computer. He didn't know what kind of search to run anymore to find his friend, but he kept at it any way. The only thing that ever really registered in his mind anymore that wasn't part o the search, was the feeling of extreme unease he felt a few miles to the north in a three block radius. Other wise the youngest member of Weiß was oblivious to everything else.

While both Ran and Omi suffered from lack of sleep and some weight lose, Yohji's appearance suffered the most. He didn't bother with it anymore. His hair hung down, dull and lifeless. His clothes served only to cover him and the eldest member of Weiß had dropped so much weight that the appeared anorexic. The only thing that concerned him other then the search for his best friend was the shop.

Yohji, when he wasn't in the shop or searching for Ken, had taken up excessive drinking. He could be found drunk in the shop most of the time, though there he hid it well. The strange little gift of his had begun to show more and more often. He was becoming terrified of the next grizzly image he would find in his mind's eye.

/The Woman chained a wall, her terror stricken face, with her wide eyes almost always present now./

/Ken Bleeding and glowing./

/Ken feeling for Farfarello./

The Images didn't stop there. Though the tall blonde prayed to the God he hadn't figured existed that they would. The same day that Ran kept vomiting, marked the absolute worst day to date of Yohji's life. The longest string of images he had ever seen formed and mental Power Point presentation of sickness and cruelty. His mind provided the speaker that didn't come with the images, naming them all accurately.

Nothing could stop the images. The sickest ones to Yohji were of Ken and Farfarello in what appeared to be an embrace…

)(&$#!!#$&()

Ken couldn't deny Farfarello what he wanted anymore. Why should he? Farfarello, no Jei, had apologized for the first few days of his imprisonment. He had never meant for Ken to suffer so. Jei was always there, getting Schuldig out of the room, and holding him, comforting him as he healed the damage yet again.

Jei used the link to 'whisper' thoughts of acceptance into Hidaka's mind, manipulating him better then even Schuldig could. He streamed the thoughts in making Hidaka believe they were his own. To Jei, this was just too sweet a deal. The oldest soul, the most precious to God, was manipulated by a demon, and not just any demon, the one with the will and now the way, to release Lucifer.

Ken had had enough to deal with. He figured with Schuldig's ritual ripping of his mind that he should just bury everything about his friends, love and life deep in his mind. What he didn't realize was that his subconscious fought the destruction and loss of those very memories. That Farfarello had access to anything thing and was erasing the things most dear to him. His memories, his friends, and the love he had never admitted to anyone…

!#$&())(&$#!

Exhaustion finally caught up with Ran, and he slept once more. He knew what was coming that night. That night would signify the end to his unnamed hopes and dreams, starting with Ken's acceptance of Farfarello, willingly, into his bed and body.

Ran had been feeling the usual pain, fear and anger he had been experiencing for a while now, but the new emotion of the day was trepidation. The worry and acceptance bothered him as nothing else had. He had seen enough from his night mares to know what was probably going to happen next, and it ripped him apart. He closed the shop for the day. He sent a surprisingly sober Yohji and a near dead Omi out on a physical search of Tokyo. He wasn't going to let this happen to His Ken.

Yohji set out with Omi, both he and Ran knew that Omi wouldn't be able to function as he was supposed to. He headed north, just a random direction his mind supplied for him, one he followed. Omi started to grow restless in the passenger's seat of the Seven. Yohji spared him a glance to find that Omi was no longer in his seat. What he found instead was Farfarello and Ken, in a softly lit room. There was some thing different about this, but as the image only lasted a moment, he couldn't tell what. /Farfarello with his hand on Ken's face, pulling his best friend closer./

Omi was practically trying to climb into the backseat to get out of the car. He hated this section of town. It gave him a feeling of foreboding and yet gave an inkling of hope. Omi was also seeing Ken. /Ken kissing Farfarello, as Farfarello's hands slowly, softly drifted over Ken's shirtless back and torso./

"Yohji, STOP THE CAR!" Yohji swerved and jerked the car to a halt. Omi jumped out of the car, breathing heavily. "That can't be right, no way, Ken wouldn't do that to us," Yohji got out and moved to the other side of the car, finding Omi crouched and rocking muttering those words to himself. Trying to draw Omi back to this particular world, despite its horrors, Yohji said, "What are you talking about, Chibi?"

Omi's huge tear drenched eyes moved from the ground up to Yohji's cool green ones. "Ken he wouldn't give into Farfarello. He just wouldn't. I mean, would you give into the very person that made your life miserable for as long as Farfarello has? Ken wouldn't kiss that madman, he wouldn't give in." Omi replied, sending his gaze back to the ground as he rubbed his arms for warmth to chase away the chill he had gotten from the mental picture.

Yohji held a look of confusion on his face until he was hit by yet another image. Ken neck stretched and exposed, Farfarello licking ken's neck. "You can see them too?" Yohji whispered.

Omi looked up at the eldest, his crush, and nodded. "I have never seen it before but it just slammed into my mind, I couldn't look away if I wanted to, like a train wreck. A twisted movie of romantic movements from the most deranged person I can think of, to one of the sweetest, most loyal people I know. It was perverted." Yohji understood what Omi meant.

!#$&())(&$#!

Ran felt both sensual and trapped. His body was on fire and not from pain. He felt the phantom hands running over his body. Pleasure shot down his nerves. He screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to fight the sensations the madman was inflicting upon his Ken.

Closing his eyes only allowed for sleep to come faster, playing an erotic movie for him. He watched helplessly as Farfarello kissed down Ken's face to his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. /Ken shivered form pleasure. Farfarello trailed his tongue from ken's neck to his ear, a long sensuous lick of his hot, wet tongue./

/Ken's head was thrown back even more to allow Farfarello more access to the tender flesh he was enjoying so much. His back arched. His hands tried to get under Farfarello's shirt but the pleasure was scrambling his brains./

/Farfarello removed his shirt to allow the contact ken so desperately desired. He smashed their chests together in a rough kiss that caused Ken's first contact using his hands to be a scratching caress that made Farfarello pur. He scraped his short nails down Farfarello's spine, causing the older man to jump ever so slightly./

Ran saw all of this and more. His hands clenched into fists, but he couldn't fight the sensations.

Ran wasn't the only one watching the sexual play. Yohji was getting it in camera photo bursts. The farther he and Omi moved up north in the town, the more intense, frequent and clear the images they were privy to became. Omi felt as if he was in a front row seat for an X-Rated film. Yohji felt as if he were taking the pictures of an unfaithful spouse and his partner.

/Farfarello caressing lower with every passing moment./

/Ken's head shaking as if saying no, but they knew he wasn't./

/Farfarello practically ripping away Ken's pants./

/Ken unbuttoning Farfarello's pants with eager swift movements./

/Farfarello practically hissing when ken's hands moved slowly, securely along his hard length./

Omi was trapped by so many emotions. One was hope. It just kept creeping up on him. The rest were negative, nearly drowning out the hope that was growing with every step they took. They had long since abandoned the car; neither could drive with their minds experiencing the scenes they were.

A couple more houses down.

/Ken's mouth had replaced his hands./

Hope was at its greatest peak since Ken disappeared. Two house to the right. Hope dwindled a bit. Back three houses.

/Farfarello was guiding Ken's head as the brunette rolled his tongue around the enlarged head of Farfarello's penis. Farfarello kept a firm grip on Ken's silky hair, not letting him go./

So close. He was so close. That was all Omi could think. Hope soared at this house. This ordinary house with a white picket fence. Omi crept around back, motioning to Yohji to follow if he could.

/Ken swallows as Farfarello cums in his mouth after deep-throating. Farfarello lets out a primal scream, and a mental backlash of pent up power./

All of Weiß felt the scream rip through their minds, bringing them all to their knees if they are standing. The oldest and youngest members of Weiß knew they had found the place Ken was when they heard the scream of satisfaction, ecstasy and power.

They weren't the only ones caught in the mental wave of power. All of Schwarz and their captives, namely the last of the Second Merged line, were in mental agony. IF Schuldig hadn't been caught in the wave of power, then he would have seen her break, just for the moment.

She watched through the link Schuldig tortured her with. /The demon lapped the First with is tongue. Down his chest, paying attention to the bronze nipples that stood out. He then traveled lower to tongue the first's navel, the first moaned in exquisite agony./

/His pale hands played along the vein of the First's penis. Up and down, lightly touching, playing. Massaging the balls and eliciting long moans from the First. His mouth traveled back to the First's lips, tasting his essence on the younger man's lips. He savagely took control of the kiss as his other hand parted the First's legs more they had been./

Yohji is relieved from the scene his best friend starred in when the image of the woman returned. This time he could see her in a room, and Schuldig was with her. Rapid shutters of a camera, Schuldig was leaning over her, caressing her roughly. /kissing the woman. The sunlight came in through the window, showing off her pale skin./ He knew what was going to happen to her and he was powerless to stop it, but he knew where she was now.

Like everyone else, Yohji was steered back to Ken. /Farfarello had penetrated Ken. None too gently, but Ken was already too excited to care. Farfarello didn't wait for him to adjust, he just started moving right a way./

Ran didn't want to watch. /Farfarello pounded into Ken and the younger man nearly ready to cum. Farfarello had found the right spot rather quickly and consistently hit it, harder and harder every time. Ken came with one last jerk of Farfarello's hips./ One word was sent out, a thought, a wish from the brunette. Ran.

Farfarello heard it, thinking he had managed to erase the red head, this pissed him off. He ripped through Ken's passage in a brutal assault of the body, biting, tearing, and punching.

Yohji and Omi were cut off from the images as suddenly as they had invaded the minds of Weiß. They looked at each other and raced back for the Seven. They had to plan, and do it quickly before Ken was killed.

!#$&())(&$#!

Anendee: hello, any one stil there? pelted by iceballs upside the head

Anendee: that hurts, at least I am finally making this go somewhere.

Ken: Yeah to Hell, you psycho! Please tell me this is going to end well. big chici eyes look at author

Anendee: um, this is going to end well? weak grin

Ken: why do I think you just lied to me?

Farfarello: Lies Hurt God. Thank you, Anendee.

Ran: raises eyebrow You really are demented, you realize that don't you?

Anendee: Yeah, well you try dreaming this stuff, see what you do with the images shudders I just happen to write them out.

Crawford: you know, I think she would make a great addition to Schwarz, I think she just might be twisted enough. What do you think Schu?

Schu: why make her a member when we can just lock her in the dungeon she has created for us? More torture that way.

Farfarello Cackles

Anendee: Eyes widen in fright Yohji? Ken? Omi? Ran? Help, Please?

Yohji: promise a Ken/Ran ending and I'll help you.

Anendee: Well people you heard the man. KenxRan it shall be! leans over to Omi, whispering I had already begun to plan for that though, hehe.

Glares from every one

Well, hopefully it won't take a month to get the next chapter out. My muses just won't go away right now, in fact they have ideas for everything right now. Enjoy and please review, even if it is just to say I am one sick and twisted person that needs to be pout down, at least then I know you have read the fic! See ya!


	8. I'll Be Your Savior

I'll Be Your Savior.

All notes Disclaimers and such apply from before!

Rating R as of Last couple of chapters.

Inspired by a few authors, you know who you are, and thank you! And thanks to Trin! My friend who listens to my ideas even when she has no clue as to what I am talking about, love ya! I was also inspired by the song Savior by Skillet.

And thank you to Aionwatha and Yuki Sherry on and Annona Mouse and Beysie and Toniq on I want to thank you all for reviewing with an offer. I will draw a character from any story you want, mine or otherwise, though I beg, no orginal charas unless you can get me really good descriptions!

YBTMYBTMYBTM

There was hope, but not if they didn't act. Yohji called in Ken's location, telling Ran to be in the mission room when they got there. There was work to do.

Less then three minutes later, Yohji spun the Seven in front of the shop, Omi barely waited long enough for the car to stop before jumping out. "We found him! He is alive!-"

"And a traitor." Ran muttered dully.

"You have seen it too?" Yohji was snapped out of his anger.

"Yes, he willingly gave himself to the madman, he is no longer WEISS!" Ran screamed the word weiss, he was breaking again inside and all that showed was his anger.

"He is not a traitor, it happens with captives. There is a syndrome where the captive thinks they have feelings for their captor. Ken showed his gratitude to Farfarello by giving him what he wanted, but what Ken was thinking was not of what he was doing but, in a part of his mind, whom he was doing it with. Farfarello was replaced by YOU almost the moment Fafarello started touching him." Omi came to Ken's rescue. "And he called your name with his release, not Farfarello's but yours. That alone should tell you something, unless you have a problem with homosexuality?"

Ran wanted to argue, but he couldn't, he had just realized what hurt so much. He loved Ken. Sexuality had nothing to do with it. He needed the hope that Omi had presented him with.

"Alright, we have work to do. How are we going to get Ken out of there?"

The three remaining men of Weiss put their heads together, and made their plans. Plans that were solid. It was almost the night of the quarter moon. They didn't realize time was running out for them…

YBTMYBTMYBTM

The pain was excruciating. What started as tender sex became harsh punishment, and ken couldn't figure out why. Farfarello had been so kind until Ken climaxed. The pain then became part of the sex. Ken whimpered in both remembered and actual pain. He closed his mind to all, hiding again. He spent more and more time at the warmth in his rapidly becoming cynical mind. This was the one place for comfort and relief from the monstrosity he called his life.

:Ken, you must not do this anymore. To come here invites the end of the world: the glow pulsed with the mental words. Ken, the image of himself in his mind, looked around for the source.

:You can not allow yourself to become as jaded as the path you are currently seeing. There is good in the world, and that should be preserved. If you keep coming to me, we will end up unleashing a power that will doom the earth in a few generations to come. There is only two ways to stop that. You MUST stop trying to Merge with me. If you penetrate the barrier I have erected between us; that will signify the beginning of the end and help the demons in their goal to release Lucifer. Do not merge with me or we would have to find our Mates and bring us all together, that would be impossible as I do not have a Mate.:

Ken was bewildered. He didn't understand what was happening. "I can't take this anymore! I am so scared, no, not scared, terrified! What do you mean merge? What mates? What's this about Lucifer, I thought he was in Hell?"

:There is much you don't know, there is much I can not tell you as well. Take comfort in my presences, but please do not try to break the barrier you have a habit of running into: it chuckled a bit. :You are a strong consciousness, I haven't seen one of your like in millennia. But that also makes you very dangerous. Both to me and to the Demon Jei. He has been searching for more centuries then you really want o imagine to release his lord, Lucifer. Doubly so to me. There is a power that lies dormant in you. You could break this barrier if you seriously tried. You are also like a beacon, with said power. You would be a mark for Corruption if I ever saw one. If that were to happen, I too would be Corrupted, in only a small way, but Corrupted none the less. This would also bring the end to this world, but not achieve the Release of the First Fallen One.:

"But how? How can I be so strong and yet all I want is to end this? If death is what it will take, then so be it. I would rather die then continue on as I have been." The conviction in his tone made the First want to cry, if it were possible.

:Never give up, the Guardians will come, and soon. I have been trying to keep your memories of them alive in your mind, but it has been difficult. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Jei was your Soul Mate, but as I know that should not be the case, I am confused as to how he has been able to form a bond in such that he can erase your memories. But there is a bond, make no mistake about that. I sense the Tracker, soon all will be fine.:

"I still really don't understand what is going on, I still think this is bad, but what I want to know is what can I do about this? There has to be something. I can't go on like this, it is killing me."

:Be that as it may, it will all be over soon, all you can do is wait, pick your fights if you feel they are necessary, and DO NOT break my seal. I would give a lot to be able to give you a hug, I know-:

The whispering voice was cut off by Ken doing just what the glow said it wanted to do; in the process he shattered the barrier. Humans by nature are very selfish, Ken's intentions were to comfort the entity residing with in him, and he could tell it bore a tremendous load. His compassion did what his begging and helplessness couldn't do before.

A mental scream ripped through a five city block area, bringing the entire Schwarz team to its knees (even Farfarello) in agony of the scream that shredded every mental and soul- bound barrier in a one block radius.

Jei, despite the agony that shot through him, fought it for control as he tried to see through the haze. He could see the aura of the First, blue fought for dominance over green. He watched in growing pleasure as the blue managed to nearly take over. More then 2/3rds of the First's aura was now mostly a putrid blue color. Jei cackled knowing that his goal was almost accomplished.

YBTMYBTMYBTM

God in Heaven and Satan in Hell knew something had just been set in motion, the beginning of the end…

The number of newly merged and corrupted and restored was astronomical. All the World's souls knew the End was coming. The scream that all three planes could hear broke more then just the soul-bound barriers in the one block radius, it shattered them all over the world. Many consciousness' became one with their guides, unless the guide was already Mated.

The Souls tettering on the edge of disaster or on the cliff of redemption, used the event, unknowing what it was, just that it was huge, to make or break them. God began to wonder why he ever allowed that lope hole in the creation to exist, though there was no way to keep it out of his handy work. He lost his First Soul Today…

YBTMYBTMYBTM

The men of Weiss felt, more keenly then the rest of the world, the transition that had occurred.

Ran felt as if there was a missing part to him that had been revealed. Then ripped from his grasp. He clutched his heart as he sank to his knees, panting from the agony of what ever was happening to Ken. He could feel a new identity forming in the pain and destruction of the old one. He suffered as Ken did as two entities became one, yet a portion of both not.

Yohji could see Ken hugging a ball of energy, click, like a camera, a light engulfing Ken, bright painful Blue. Light vanishes, leaving behind Ken, curled into a ball. He could se the aura of his best friend; change from a forest green to a medium green blue to two different spots of color. One was the same forest green with green blue surrounding it and the rest was a hideous blue. Ken's torture was unknown to yohji but he could see it plainly written on his friend's face.

Omi was undulated with the feeling us helplessness and fear. He knew exactly were to find the source. If he could have, he would have been the bearer if the tears of Heaven. As it were, the heavens opened up and drenched the world with their sorrow. His resolve and determination increased 10 fold with the emotions of his friend.

The pain and visions left in their wake, determination and anger. They were going to get Ken back, and they were going to destroy Schwarz in the process. Nothing short of Lucifer himself could stop the three young men…

YBTMYBTMYBTM

Ken stayed asleep through out the entire day. Everything psychically was steeped in pain. He just wanted to escape that pain. This inst right.

"What happened?"

: we have partially Merged. You have done something never done before. You forced the older soul to merge with you. Only acts of compassion, such as yours could break the seal I had placed on myself. Only bits of our original selves are left. But for Lucifer to be released we need to be one. If you though life was hard before now, you are in for a shock. I can now assume control when I feel the need or even want to. My power can be wielded by both of us, but you need to learn control, such has never been attempted on this world, you are too young, not even a full fledge soul yet. While I will try to stay in the back ground and let you assume as much of the control as possible, there will be things, like the motor skills required to fight that we will have to work together on. We will have to fight to keep even the small parts of ourselves from completing the merge. His Holiness might be able to fix us if we haven't completely Merged.:

Ken and the First spent the rest of the day and night, mentally practicing motor skills and thought patterns and most of all control. They mentally practiced using the power available to them. It took a while for ken to even summon the power; control was still a long way off.

Jei wasn't patient the next day. He roughly hauled the First's body out of bed by his hair, dragging him to the Alter in the Dungeon. Even dazed Ken put up a fight. He knew where ever they were going would be a bad thing for him. He managed to sweep Farfarello off his feet. The demon wasn't expecting that. Hidaka almost made it to the hallway beyond the kitchen, he moved so fast, but Jei caught up with him.

The First decided it was time to take matters into its own hands. Ken allowed the changing of the guard, so to speak. "Light of the sun, phyre just as hot Sun Burst!" with a back wave, he sent a flare of fire spiraling toward farfarello. Farfarello managed to evade most of the blast. One part of him didn't. The flame leapt and danced on the skin of his exposed forearm. The rest that didn't hit him blew away the wall then vanished, doing no more damage.

"Know this Demon, your Lord shall never be free! It has been decreed by His Holiness and I will do what ever it takes to see that his decree is kept! Come a get your just rewards!" the First had taken over and was ready to end the life of the Demon.

"Finally, a real challenge!" Farfarello leapt at Ken and fight really began. He pulled his antique rapiers off the fireplace in the living room, having to sprint and somersault over Ken to do so.

Ken called forth the Blades of the Universe. Several appeared for him to choose from, and he was protected by the Armor of Light. The Blade of Fire left a burning trail of wreckage with every successful strike. The burning consumes the victim from the inside out. Blade of Water while difficult to control allowed the wielder to destroy their opponent from the inside as well. Water will burst blood cells, a successful strike will release water deep in the body and the water will slowly destroy the blood in the targets body. The Blade of Air, it sent forth a wave of air before the strike itself. The wave is sharper then the Soul Drinker Knife. There is also the Blade of Life; the wielder can change the form of the target if a blow hits the target, the Blade of the Void, anything living touched by this blade ceases to live. The Void is nothingness and that is what their soul becomes, nothing. Blade of the Earth uses earthly components to fog the air around the target and the blade drips with poison or acid, user's preference. There are so many other weapons to chose from but those are the ones preferred by the First. Ken grabbed the Blade of the Void, also known as the Sword of Death and the Blade of the Earth.

The Armor of Light was created to protect the wielder of the Blades of the Universe. It keeps them from killing themselves on their own weapons as accidents do happen. It also protects the wearer from magic spells their opponent might call against them. It will not protect against death and death spells, the Blade of the Void is dangerous to an unskilled hand. The blades always reform into the weapon of choice for the caller.

Jei watched with amusement as the First called the Blades of the Universe in to play. This was going to be fun. He watched as the Blades chosen morphed into the typical weapon used by Hidaka. The First wasn't taking any chances; he had chosen the Blade of the Void.

"Let's play; it has been so long since your blood has drenched my blades." Jei struck first, a flurry of blows, none landed but Hidaka had a hard time blocking them all. Jei felt the air shift around him as and Ice Shard was hurdled through the fog that had immediately enveloped the fighters to protect the outside world. Jei dodged to the left and found himself face to face with Hidaka.

Left Swing, duck, right swing down low, block. Left slanting down the body, back step, right from the bottom, barely blocked by the sword. Hidaka's attacks were so fast that Jei was lucky to avoid or block them. He hadn't realized the First was so powerful!

The right claw finally found purchase and ripped through Jei's left shoulder. The Demon finally realized the danger he was in. If that had been the left claw, he wouldn't exist right now. He laughed manically, "Is that the best you can do?"

Another hail of blows strikes and blocks, the First came out with cuts, nearly to the bone on his left arm, and several shallow but painful ones on his chest, legs and face. Jei didn't leave the hail uninjured either, his right hand had been slashed open, nearly severing his fingers.

As they panted and tried to regroup, Jei felt the effects of the poison on the Blade of the Earth. He knew once again something was in his favor for the time being, none of the blows landed were from the left claw.

"BERSERKER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice screamed from the hole in the wall. The rest of Weiss had arrived.

"Guardians, Stay back, he is mine to fight, and his blades are poisoned." Something inside the three guys reacted to this, a direct order from a superior Soul, the rest of Schwarz arrived to occupy them before they could think to get ken away.

The mist around the two groups tapered with Schwarz abilities, as well as Weiss's. Crawford was fortunate to be a skilled fighter regardless and kept up well against Ran. Schuldich didn't fair quite as well, Yohji pinning the man against the wall and punching him as hard as he could in the face. Omi and Nagi were pretty evenly matched, both quick and smart, both foiled the others plans and always managed to retaliate blows when they were landed.

Farfarello and Ken were beyond sight. They moved so fast. All that could be heard were the grunts of pain and the clash of weapons. Crawford managed to knock Ran unconscious and headed for Ken. Before he could get close enough to hit Ken, he spun around, with a vicious left coming from below. Crawford disappeared before he could even blink.

"You had been warned. You will cease the revival of Lucifer, Ken and I are stronger now then before and you WILL NOT WIN!" Ken charged Farfarello. Ken couldn't strike Farfarello, no matter how ferociously he attacked.

Jei couldn't believe the power the First wielded. He watched as Crawford disintegrated right before his eyes, he knew the power was deadly, death tends to be. Hidaka had never been this strong, but then Jei figured the First had never been either. Instead of weakening the First, the partial Merge had made both stronger. Impossible.

"This is not the end, far from it, First Soul! Lucifer will be freed and will rule the world as he was meant to all those Millennia ago!" Jei snarled.

"You would be willing to sacrifice the world for your Leader! Do you realize the events you are setting in motion with this scheme! In a few generations nothing will be left to rule, you fool! You and Lucifer and everything will be destroyed! His Holiness will be the only one left to mourn for His creation!" Ken tried desperately to make the demon understand, his actions meant the end of the world!

"I don't care, your God should have thought of that before he Sealed Lucifer away! I WILL release my Lord and when I do all Hell will be set loose on the world, by his Decree!" Anger and Pain flared with every word Jei spoke. He didn't care, as long as Lucifer was free. On the word decree, Jei felt his sword sink through the stomach of the First. He yanked his weapon out, causing as much damage as possible.

"I will see you again, very soon, just you wait, when your guard is as high or as low as it can get I will be there, I will take what is mine and release the Morning Star on the world!" Jei leapt through the blasted wall. The rest of Weiss came to Ken's side in the blink of an eye.

Yohji spoke first while supporting Ran on one side with Omi on the other. "What the hell just happened? No scratch that, we need to get you to the hospital. No protests allowed!"

"I am protesting anyway, there is no need for a hospital. Well at least not for me. Ran looks like he could use it though." Ken said tiredly. The First had relinquished full control and Ken felt the effects of the fight and the poison. Farfarello can't kill him, but he sure can make life miserable.

'I just watched as Farfarello stabbed you in the stomach and you think you don't need a hospital? You said his weapon was poisoned, how could you NOT need a hospital?" Omi the logical one.

"Because he cant kill me. Look it is a long story, of which I know very little. Just let it suffice that I don't need to go to the hospital. I just wan to go home and sleep for a while." Omi knew Ken wouldn't say any thing more on the subject. "Fine, but if there is a problem, you will let us know, right?"

"Yeah, Omi, I will. Now how do we get home from here?" Yohji laughed a harsh sound Ken didn't like. "oh, just a few blocks one way, turn then a few more another." Ken just blinked at him. "come on, we will show you. Give me some help with stone cold unconscious and we can get there."

YBTMYBTMYBTM

Anendee: that took forever to get out! Bad me bad!

Ken: Yeah, bad, I cant figure out how I am supposed to feel about this.

Ran: I still think that if I kill her we wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Anendee: I don't know about that, my friend Trin would inherit you and well she has some really good ideas going, now if she would just give them to type and post..

Crawford: you killed me! How could you kill me! Just how evil are you!

Anendee: the populare opinion around here is very evil so what's your point?

Schu: I don't think he has one.

Crawford: I AM DEAD! How could I not have a point?

Anendee: I don't know, you tell me.

Farf: ok now where do you come up with all this God hurting material again, I want to know where I can order it.

Anendee: no can do Farf, these start life out as dreams, besides my mind is not for sale, you wouldn't get much of interest anyway.

Ken: could you hurry this up please? You have another chapter to write, another ceremony to torture me with and a pairing to spring on every one.

Anendee: well you heard the man, I have a lot to do, but I can spring the pairing on you early. It will become a RanxKenXFarf fic. It's a Soul thing. I will be posting the notes I use in these and other things I need to hopefully make this easier to understand. Now to find something to do that will irritate the hell out of my parents, oh yeah, write some more! Enjoy!

Trin: sits with hands folded evil grin on her face: Oh the thoughts in my head during the 8 most boring hours of my daily life, the tortures, and it doesn't stop there. Yohji's Karebear and Anendee tend to help some of them along.

Anendee: man this woman gives me ideas that would make you guys sick, hehe.

Evil Cackling Authors.


End file.
